Without you
by SanchZeOtaku
Summary: It has been 4 years since Usui Takumi left to England. With no news or contact from him, Ayuzawa Misaki is now leading her life as the Vice President of Igarashi Corp. and President Igarashi Tora's fiancé. Though Tora thinks he finally has Misaki all to himself, her every waking thought is about Takumi. Will she keep waiting? Possibly AU. Future fic. OCs and slight OOCness.
1. Prologue

**A/n: Fufu~ Hello everyone :D**

**Before I start, I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who have supported my previous fic: The Present links the Past and Future and also thank you to the guests and everyone else for the wonderful reviews! :')**

**I just read a brilliant Misumi fanfic and was inspired to write one. I've had this plot in my head for a couple of months but never thought of writing it down. As usual, I suck at romance, or rather I've never tried writing just romance. So bear with me if it isn't very good. :\**

**This fic will be centered around the above mentioned genre which is completely different from my normal suspense and adventure. So I'll do my best to share with you my version of Takumi and Misaki! Hope you like it~**

**Also there will be lots of OCs to match the story. And several instances of ToraxMisaki.**

**And this fic starts off based on the latest chapter of the manga where Takumi says he's leaving to England. So sorry for the spoiler if you haven't read the manga!**

**Possibly AU or rather future fic.**

**Please review!**

**Love~**

* * *

**Prologue**

She watched his back as he walked away from her, his broad shoulders ever so straight and confident, his golden hair ever so perfect. She opened her mouth, as if making to call to him, but faltered at the last second. She clutched a fist against her tightening chest as she willed herself not to cry. Suddenly, he disappeared into a swarm of people and she could no longer see him. Involuntarily an arm rose up, reaching for him, willing herself to find him, catch him and never let him go. A choked sob escaped her lips as she spotted a golden head appear over the crowd. She visibly relaxed but suddenly flinched as emerald eyes looked back at her. They widened ever so slightly and she realized she had an arm stretched out towards him. Pulling her arm back, she stumbled backwards as she saw him disappear once again.

Then suddenly, he was running towards her, his baggage forgotten, as his brother called over the throng of people swarming around the Airport. In seconds she was enveloped by his arms, her hands clutching him like he was her lifeline.

He breathed in her ear and whispered so only she could hear,

"If you make a face like that, I won't be able to leave." She swallowed back a sob and pushed away from him. Not looking up, she said in a low voice,

"Why did you come back you idiot? At this rate you'll miss your fli-"

"I love you." Misaki looked up, wide golden eyes meeting sad emerald ones.

"I love you." Takumi repeated. Misaki shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"Wh-What are you saying? I know that! I know…" She said, as she laid her head against his chest. Takumi kissed her head.

"I'll miss my flight you know." Misaki suddenly jumped back, embarrassed after realising where they were. Takumi smiled at her reaction and reached out a hand towards her. Immediately Misaki took hold of it.

"I'm still waiting…"

A woman's voice announced the final boarding call for the flight to England and Misaki looked at Takumi desperately.

"I-"

"Takumi sama, we must leave." He heard his brother's butler say in a strained voice behind him. Takumi looked at Misaki expectantly, who was still failing in saying the three words she desperately wanted him to know. Finally giving up, she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him full on the mouth. She pulled back, her face tomato red as a slight blush appeared on Takumi's astonished face. He smiled again, a smile of longing, as he caressed her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good bye Misaki."

Misaki watched as he disappeared through the check in doors, her chest clenching painfully. She heard Sakura and Shizuko come up to her. Sakura gasped and hugged Misaki tightly as Shizuko gave her a sympathetic smile.

"S-Sakura? I'm fi-"

"Its okay to cry Misaki chan. Its okay." Misaki realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she buried her head in Sakura's shoulder and sobbed. She could hear Hinata, her parents, Suzuna, the gang of students from Seika including the student council, the staff of Maid Latte and even Takumi's 'friends' from Miyabigaoka surround her, talking consoling words to her, sympathizing with her.

But none of it mattered. Even though she had been prepared for the day Takumi left for England, she hadn't expected it to be so painful, not knowing when she'd see him again. She heard the crowd move and someone roughly yanked her by her shoulders.

"Wha-" She watched as Tora grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the Airport. She could only see the back of his head and couldn't help but wonder what expression he was making, now that his rival was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: So lets begin! Here's to the start of a new fanfic! Thank you all who have been supporting me uptill now and to those of you will continue to support me in the future! (:**

**Just FYI, this fic is Takumi x Misaki but there's also Tora x Misaki cuz I just love Tora and think he should have his spotlight too~**

**And guest san thank you for the review! :D**

**Please review!**

**Love~**

* * *

**~Without you~**

**Summary: I****t has been 4 years since Usui Takumi left to England. With no news or contact from him, Ayuzawa Misaki is now leading her life as the Vice President of Igarashi Corp. and President Igarashi Tora's fiancé. Though Tora thinks he finally has Misaki all to himself, her every waking thought is about Takumi. Will she keep waiting? Possibly AU. Future fic. OCs and slight OOCness.**

**Disclaimer:**** I hereby declare that I do not own Kaichou wa Maid sama! The Anime or the manga, nor do I own any of the characters except the OCs.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ah! Fuku shachō! The coffee! The coffee is spilling!"

"Hmm….? GEH!"

"Aaaah! The papers! The papers!"

"Stop standing there and screaming and help me Suzuki!"

"H-Hai!"

**Sound of door opening **

"… What are you two doing?"

Ayuzawa Misaki looked up, a completely distraught look on her face. Igarashi Tora immediately grunted as he saw her state. The ebony haired woman had one arm raised over her head, clutching a large stack of papers and the other was desperately pushing away papers on the desk in front of her, as an overturned mug of coffee lay on it.

"Sh-Shacho!" Tora raised an eyebrow at the short bespectacled man behind her whose arms were full of papers.

"And you are?" A tick mark appeared on Misaki's face.

"He's Suzuki Kaoru from accounting."

"Ah! Now I remember!"

"Ano…. Its Suzuki Touru…"

"Misaki your suit is ruined."

"Ah! No way!"

"Don't you have a meeting in ten minutes?" Misaki gave him a desperate look. Covering his laughter with a merry smile, he walked up to her and took the papers from her outstretched hand.

"You're so clumsy. Somethings never change huh?" Tora said pleasantly, smirking at Misaki's reddening face. She huffed, spun on her heels and stomped out a side door, which led to her personal Cabin.

She hurriedly peeled off her ruined light grey suit and grumbled about sick perverts. Turning on the shower, she raised her head and let the water wash away the scent of coffee.

In ten minutes, she was dressed in a short navy blue, pinstriped suit-skirt and a formal white-full sleeve, button down blouse with frills along the centre. She pushed up her glasses and absently touched her neatly combed hair that was piled up in a tight bun on top of her head. She took in a deep breath and pushed open the door to the conference room. The second she entered, the various Heads of Departments who were seated, stood up politely until she reached her seat at the head of the table. She nodded formally and they sat down. Misaki immediately started off with the most crucial topics, aiming at finishing the meeting before lunch. She was sure there was a huge mountain of papers waiting for her back in her office and she wanted to atleast have a small lunch before drowning in her backbreaking work.

"Ayuzawa san?" Misaki looked up from the file she was reading at a bald oily faced man who had the look of a typical perverted old man. He held out a pudgy hand and offered her a cracker from the small white plate. She smiled and politely refused, knowing that if she were to take the plate, she'd have to make contact with his hand.

The meeting went without a hitch and the Heads of Departments looked relatively happier at the end of it. A tall man in a perfectly tailored suit came up to her and smiled politely. Misaki returned the smile, her mind running a mile a minute as she tried to place him. He quirked an eyebrow at her lack of acknowledgement and bowed slightly,

"I am Murasawa Kentarou. I was just appointed as the head of the Finance department a week back. I hadn't had time to introduce myself formally to you what with your busy schedule, so I wanted to do it now."

Misaki raised her eyebrows in surprise, as she looked him over once again. He was tall, nearly two heads taller than her, was wearing a black suit that was tailored to fit his figure perfectly. His maroon tie matched his eyes and he wore rectangular glasses with thick frames. He was relatively young, maybe the same age as her, and had determined and honest eyes. This immediately bode well with Misaki. She smiled up at him and stretched out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to see a fresh face amongst all those old men." Kentarou returned her smile and shook her hand once. After exchanging a few polite words, the man left. Misaki collected her papers and walked out the door.

"Ah! Fuku shachō!"

"I've told you time and again to refer to me by my last name Suzuki."

"A-Ah I'm sorry. Its just that I feel its extremely impolite to call you by your name." The small man said as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. She smiled at him and as she walked into her office, called over her shoulder,

"Get me the file containing data about a Murasawa Kentarou who was made head of the Finance Department last week and a jug of strong coffee."

"Ano Fuku Sha- Ah Ayuzawa san… don't tell me you plan to spend another night here."

Misaki looked up from her desk and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you still here Suzuki? I sense my coffee going cold." Suzuki bowed and scurried out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Misaki sighed and undid her hair, as she prepared herself for another consecutive all-nighter in the past four days.

"-zawa san! Ayuzawa san!" Misaki jumped and whipped her head up, her wide light brown eyes smattered with gold darting around her office until it came to stop on a worried Suzuki.

"Mmm? What time is it?"

"Its nearly 1 a.m Ayuzawa san. And you haven't had anything to eat for the past 22 hours. At this rate you'll fall sick!" Misaki snorted and reached for her 17th mug of coffee. Suzuki frowned worriedly at her and handed her a thick blue file.

"This is the file you asked me to bring you." Misaki hummed her approval and waved the man off before he could start talking.

"Why are you still here Suzuki? Won't your mother be worried? You should go home." Suzuki made an indignant face.

"I couldn't possibly leave you alone to do all this-"

"What good would you do? Only my signature can be put on these papers and I have no more work for you. Its already 1 a.m so go home already." She looked up and noticed the bags under his eyes for the first time.

_This guy….._

He nodded stiffly and walked towards the door.

"And Suzuki?" The bespectacled man turned around expectantly.

"Take a day off tomorrow."

"Eh? But-"

"That's an order." A look of guilt and relief crossed his face.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

_She was standing in a large field with tall grass that swayed gently with the breeze. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, a contented smile spreading across her face as she soaked in the warm afternoon sun. She heard footsteps behind her and felt sturdy arms wrap around her waist._

"_Hm what's this? Misaki enjoying a quiet afternoon instead of cramming her head full of nonsense?" _

_Not wanting to ruin her pleasant mood, she reached up and tugged on the golden locks next to her face._

"_You took so long I thought you'd gone to visit your mother planet."_

"_And which planet would that be?" Came the smooth reply, as she was turned around to face the other._

"_Planet perverted alien." Usui Takumi scoffed at the determined look on Misaki's face. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers._

"_Well aren't you brave to be dating a perverted alien." Misaki rolled her eyes as she ran a hand through his silky golden hair. He rested his head against her shoulder and breathed in the smell of her hair._

"_You smell like flowers…." He whispered, sending a shiver down Misaki's spine._

"…_.That's coz we're in a field… Baka…" She said, trying to cover her embarrassment. He chuckled and leaned in, his face inches from hers._

"_But there isn't a single flower as far as I can see."_

* * *

Misaki groaned as she heard her neck crack. She lifted her head up slowly, disoriented from her dream. She looked around her office and noticed that someone had drawn open the heavy maroon curtains, letting the autumn sun pour in through the two wall length windows. She stood up and noticed the blanket around her shoulders. As she pulled it off her, her eyes fell on the silver band around her finger. She absent-mindedly stroked the small yellow topaz in the middle.

_It's the same colour as your eyes….._

"Ah look! She's finally up!" Misaki looked up to see Tora emerge from the side door, his white shirt unbuttoned and untucked, his cropped blonde hair messy. She frowned as he came to stand in front of her and tilted her chin up.

"Why were you in my room?"

"Is it so wrong for your fiancé to be in your room?" Misaki stared into his eyes, not bothering to reply. He leaned down, his expression softening and she turned her head away at the last minute, her face turning red. She stared down at the coffee stain from the previous day as she heard him let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know….. It's been four years already Misaki….. How much longer do you want me to wait?" When he didn't get a reply, Tora stalked off towards the side door.

"I thought once that guy left I'd have you all to myself… But looks like he still has an upper hand over me even from half way across the world.." He laughed bitterly as he shut the door behind him.

Misaki sank into her armchair and reaching into her blouse, pulled out a simple chain that she always wore around her neck, hidden from prying eyes. She fingered the silver band that hung from it, a choked sob escaping her.

_Where are you now Usui…. How much longer will you make me wait…._

* * *

**A/n: Right! End of chapter 1 :D**

**I should tell you all that I've already finished writing this story, so I'll be updating regularly. Say every 2-3 days. Also, this is a rather short story, with 10 chapters and each chapter containing not more than 1.5k words.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope I can satisfy you with my imagination of Misumi :3**

**Please review~**

**Love~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello! I'm here with Chapter 2 :3**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Sorry for the late update, I was slightly busy. So more of the OCs in this chapter~ **

**Enjoy!**

**Please review, follow and favorite~**

**Love~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Misaki looked up from the papers she was signing, as the door opened. Kentarou poked his head in.

"You asked for me?" Misaki waved him in as she took off her glasses. Motioning for him to sit, she placed the file containing his data on top of the desk and looked at him. He smiled back at her. If he was nervous, his calm and cool demeanor didn't show it. Finally, she smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"You have heard the story about me being the Vice-President of Igarashi Corp. only because I'm Igarashi Tora's fiancé right?" When the man looked uncomfortable, she waved a hand to show she wasn't upset by it.

"It's the truth. I got the job immediately after my engagement to President Igarashi and this led to a lot of gossip and bad-mouthing towards us and the people who chose me. But off late I'm sure you've noticed that it is no longer the case. Quite a few people still bad-mouth my position, but I choose to ignore them over the better majority who have chosen to accept my qualifications and work ethics and have declared my position as deserved." She stopped talking and leaned forward on her elbows.

"Even though I say that, there are more than a few people who try to get close to me in order to improve their social standing with the Igarashi Foundation. And that-" She pointed at him. "-Is where you come in Murasawa Kentarou." Kentarou gave her a confused look.

"People continuously question my selection of an assistant. I presume you've met Suzuki?" When she got a confirmative nod, she continued.

"I chose him not because he was extremely qualified, but because he is honest and down-to-earth. A hard worker who gives his all even to the most trivial matters and a trust worthy man." By now, Kentarou had visibly relaxed.

"Is that why I'm here? Because you found me to be honest and hard working?" Misaki smiled at him.

"And trust worthy. You don't seem like the kind of person who'd run after his superiors for money and social status." Kentarou shrugged.

"I'm honored that you could understand me so well from a single brief meeting."

"It's a qualification that's required when you have a position I do."

"I'm quite sure it is. It is an honour to officially meet you Fuku Shachō." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Call me Ayuzawa." Kentarou lowered his head slightly.

"Then I too would like if you called me by my first name. It would help keep away stray wolves." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Misaki chuckled at his use of words.

"Shouldn't you be the wolf?"

"Women are quite scary to be honest."

"That I won't argue with."

* * *

Misaki hummed to herself as she got into the elevator. Pressing the button to the floor her office was on, she scanned through the documents she had just received from Kentarou. They had spent nearly three hours talking, neither realising the time going by, as they spoke about things unrelated to work, like their hobbies, schools they attended, clubs they joined, extra curricular activities, places they want to visit, etc. Misaki had learned that Kentarou was 24, two years older to her and shared the same work ethics and values as her. She had been extremely glad to find a kindred spirit among the thousands of people who worked for Igarashi Corp. Kentarou had told her how impressed he had been at the extreme increase in Igarashi Corp's economy after the young couple had taken over the company. Initially it had been a huge topic of debate and gossip, but after seeing how capable the two were, people shut up.

She flipped through the last sheet as the elevator pinged, signaling her arrival to her destination. She walked into her office, threw the file on her desk and made straight to her bedroom. She stripped and picked up a towel, walking to the bathroom. She pulled back the curtain, reaching for the tap and her hand met skin. Golden eyes met caramel ones as Misaki stared wide-eyed at a very wet, very naked Tora who was standing in her bathroom, under her shower.

A series of screams, shouts, bangs and crashes followed, with a completely wet and pissed Misaki storming out wrapped in nothing but a towel, followed by a smirking Tora who had a red hand mark across his cheek.

"Don't follow me!"

"I own this place you know~" Tora called as he followed her into her office. He grunted as he walked into her back when she suddenly stopped. Looking up, he ruffled his nearly dry hair and eyed the people in front of them with bored eyes.

Kentarou, Suzuki and two other men were staring at them. They suddenly averted their eyes uncomfortably, their faces reddening.

"We- We heard something break so we came in to see what it was…" Kentarou explained sheepishly without looking at the duo. Misaki's face started to heat up as the embarrassment meter rose.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a very pissed Misaki sat behind her desk and pushed up her glasses as she looked at the four men in front of her.

"So? Who're these guys?"

"Ah… I guess it's been a while, since you can't recognize us Kaichō- Ah! I mean Fuku Shachō!" Misaki's eyes widened at the familiar feminine voice.

"Yukimura…..?" Yukimura Shoichirou laughed sheepishly at her as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"We applied a couple of weeks ago and were surprised to find out we had been hired… We figured Kai- Fuku Shachō had played a role in that, so we wanted to show our gratitude." Misaki tilted her head.

"We….?"

"Ah Kanō kun is here too!" Kanō Soutarou appeared from behind Kentarou and nodded at her.

Misaki couldn't help but smile widely at her two former schoolmates and Student Council members.

"So it really was you guys! I thought the names sounded familiar but I wasn't sure if it was you!" Kanō had an expression like he thought as much where as Yukimura was too happy to care. Misaki introduced the four men to each other.

"So now we have two more members in the Ayuzawa club." Kentarou said. Misaki had to explain things once again to Kanō and Yukimura and dismissed them after they had said they needed to go back to their jobs.

Misaki sighed and sunk back into her armchair. She decided she'd stayed in the office for too long, nearly four weeks, and she had to go home to get a change of clothes and check up on Suzuna and her mom. (Of course her dad stays around there but she doesn't care.) Stretching, she got up and decided to pack her clothes so she could get some fresh ones for her future over-nighters.

* * *

**A/n: Right. A very short chapter. TORAAAA~ /**

**Sorry if it was kinda boring :3 (Not xD)**

**Wait for the next chapter~**

**Please review, follow and favorite~  
Love~**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews, Follows and Favorites :D**

**Here's an early chapter since the last one was short (:**

**And there's Suzuna and Minako here in this chapter! :D :D**

**Please Review,Follow and Favorite~**

**Love~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Misaki walked passed a convenience store and looked in through the storefront.

_Was this always here…..?_

Tora had insisted that Misaki use a car and bought her a black Mercedes and a midnight blue Audi, but she flatly refused to drive into her hometown in such expensive cars. So being the person she was, she took the train.

Tora had also wanted Misaki and her family to move into his mansion after they got engaged, but thankfully both Suzuna and her mom declined the offer by saying they wouldn't get used to such a life after living the way they had for so long. Finally at the end of his patience, Tora had convinced them to let him renovate their rundown house. Of course Misaki refused, but her mom was absolutely delighted.

Misaki sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she continued walking.

"Eh? Onee chan?" Misaki turned around to see Ayuzawa Suzuna standing right behind her.

"Aren't you coming home?"

"Eh?" Suzuna pointed at the two-storeyed modern house that was Cream and Lilac coloured.

"…Ah" Misaki said as she walked in through the gate. The path that led from the gate to the front porch was made of cream tiles and Misaki noticed that the front yard had trimmed lawn and a tree with a swing on it.

"Suzuna….. Did we always have a tree there…."

"Ah. Okaa san wanted a tree and a swing so Tora nii put it there."

"Put it there?! And since when have you and that guy gotten so close that you use his first name?!" Suzuna turned and gave her a blank look.

"Rather onee chan, isn't it weird that you still don't call Tora nii by his first name?" Misaki flushed and followed her into the house.

Just as they entered, to the right was a small space to hang up coats, rain-jackets, a rack for shoes, boots and the like and a small umbrella stand. To the left was the open doorway that led to the hall. The hall had light wooden flooring and two pale green semi-circular couches facing the adjacent wall on which hung a plasma tv. In front of the couches was a small tepoy that had a plate of crackers and a bowl with a lily in it. (Misaki: When did that tv get here?!) To the far left were stairs that led to the upper floor and to the far right was a small desk atop which sat a phone and a vase with a single rose in it. On the wall above the desk was a family portrait with Ayuzawa Sakuya's face scratched out. To the left of the large room, were wall length windows that opened out to the porch facing the front yard. Right next to the doorway was a partition in the shape of steps that separated the hall from the dining room. On every alternate step was a small, coloured glass bowl with a floating flower in it and candles used for aromatherapy. Right next to the desk was another partition that separated the hall from the kitchen.

The kitchen was designed with stainless steel and cream, with all the latest cooking utensils Suzuna and their mom could wish for. Right opposite the kitchen was a dining table that could seat six people and on top of it was a slim vase with a single Hibiscus in it. Between the kitchen and dining table, the far wall split into a corridor that led to the storeroom and laundry room.

Misaki walked out of the open doorway that led from the dining room to the corridor and looked through the door opposite, into the guest room and adjacent bathroom. (This room was given to Sakuya when their mother felt exceptionally kind.)

Misaki walked up the stairs and turned right. Her mom and Suzuna occupied the two rooms to her left. The master bedroom on the right was given to Misaki, as their mom preferred the view from the smaller room. Misaki pushed open the door to her room and looked around. Her room had caramel coloured wallpaper with bronze accents. The large double bed on the right was covered with cream coloured bedcovers. Opposite her bed was a rather large dressing mirror and a table in front of it, with drawers filled with the latest cosmetics and accessories. Of course she never used it. Next to the mirror was a walk-in closet that was built especially for Misaki. It contained ball gowns, cocktail dresses, summer dresses, skirts, blouses, party dresses and shelves full of shoes, that Misaki would need for events related to the Igarashi's. Misaki only used the blouses and skirts for office wear, so Suzuna and her mom had free access to the rest. Misaki picked a pale green mini and a flowery cream blouse and stepped into the adjacent bathroom.

After she came out, she heard her mother's voice call from below.

"Misaki? Lunch is ready." Misaki ran down the stairs and into Ayuzawa Minako's arms.

"Why hello dear. Misaki have you gotten thinner? You should come home more often. Eating canned and fast food is not good for you."

"Mmm.." Misaki mumbled as she hugged her mom tightly.

"Come on then, Suzuna's cooked some of your favorites." Minako said kindly, patting her daughter's head.

As the three women sat around the table, Misaki looked at her mom and asked,

"How come you're home so early?"

"Ah well that's because Tora kun has made our lives so much easier." Misaki nearly choked on her food.

"E-Eh?"

"Well unlike a certain some one who comes home once every few weeks, Tora nii visits every few days. Last time he came, he got mom a pearl bracelet and me a whole set of flyers for a bunch of competitions." Suzuna replied with a blank face.

Misaki's face was hidden by her bangs as she continued to eat her food quietly.

"Ne Misaki….. I know it's still too early for this conversation but won't you think about settling down? You've already got a stable job and enough money to keep us well fed and more. And Tora kun obviously adores yo-"

"Gochizousama deshita!" (Thank you for the food) Misaki yelled, slamming her chopsticks down and running out of the room. She slipped on her shoes and decided to go for a walk.

As she walked, her thoughts wandered. Igarashi Tora had been someone she had seen with spite ever since she found out his true nature. But the former had always shown more interest than required in Misaki. All the moves he made on her, Misaki had brushed away as attempts to tease and mock her. But when Tora had asked her to get engaged to him, she had thought that there was more to it than just politics and sadistic urges. She already owed a lot to him, without counting the house and her job. And now, thanks to him, her mother looked healthy and young again. She didn't look like the sickly tired woman Misaki remembered her to be a few years ago.

She already knew he had done so much for her and her family, but to settle down and marry him was just….. Misaki groaned and took her head in her hands.

"Ayuzawa san? It is Ayuzawa san right?" She looked up to see Kentarou waving from a park bench. She walked over to him.

"Murasawa? You live around here?" As she sat down he said,

"Please call me Kentarou Ayuzawa san."

"So where do you live?" Kentarou raised an eyebrow at being ignored.

"A few streets away from here. That's an awfully casual outfit to wear to a meeting." Now it was Misaki's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you just assume I was here on business?" Kentarou shrugged.

"Well I guessed that since you and President Igarashi were engaged you'd live in the same house." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I live in the office most of the time. My mother and sister live here. I prefer staying with them than President Igarashi's mansion."

"Can I ask you a private question? Why is that even though you've been engaged for so long and know each other for even longer, you still refer to him as 'President Igarashi'?" Misaki looked down and absently stroked the yellow stone in her ring, but didn't answer.

"Is the reason, that necklace?" Kentarou motioned to Misaki's neck where her necklace had fallen out of her blouse.

"Ah this! This is…." She fingered the silver band, her mind flooding with memories.

Kentarou looked away. "You don't have to talk about it if its that painful." Misaki nodded and stood up.

"We should head back. Its already quite late."

"Ayuzawa san."

"What is it?"

"You'll be getting a call from Suzuki kun later today." Misaki turned around to ask the reason for such a phone call, but Kentarou had already disappeared.

Sighing she walked back home. Just as she opened the door, her cell phone rang. Checking the caller name, she answered after the fourth ring.

"Yes?"

"Ayuzawa san. Are you free right now?"

"What is this ab-"

"If you are, please open your laptop right away. I'll send you some files. Take a look at them immediately." Misaki had already done as much, while the man was talking. Flipping the power switch on, she asked:

"What's going on." Her eyes widened as she went through the files Suzuki had sent her.

"Someone has been withdrawing large amounts of money from Igarashi Corp. And when I noticed a sudden fluctuation in the weekly data, I asked Murasawa san about it." Misaki started to type furiously, her hands flying across the keyboard as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Somebody has been using Igarashi Corp.'s finances for the past few months without any of us noticing. There has been an extreme drop in our reserve for the past seven months. But I thought the data must be wrong if something so big had been over looked. It would be impossible for something like this to miss your eyes, unless-"

"-Unless it's something that is directly related to President Igarashi."

* * *

**A/n: And the end of this chapter! This is actually the first time I have written such a short story, the first time every chapter is less than 2k words and the first time my main focus is romance...**

**-nervous- I wonder if it's coming well ahahaha... ^^;**

**Well anyway! Thank you for reading! Look forward to the next Chapter!**

**Please review, follow and favorite~**

**Love~**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thank you so so so much for all the reviews! :') Didn't quite expect so many! It's so encouraging for a writer especially a beginner like me! Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to read till the end!**

**Please review, follow and favorite~**

**Love~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The people parted as Misaki stormed through Igarashi Corp. her brows knitted together in a deep frown and her teeth clenched. She slammed the door to the conference room open and made her way past the startled Heads of Departments and to Tora who was seated at the head of the table.

"Why Misaki, what a pleasant surpri-"

Misaki slammed down a set of papers on the desk and glared at Tora, the disgust and disappointment evident on her face. Without looking at the paper, Tora's face changed, his mind grasping the situation immediately. Without bothering to give an explanation, he grabbed the papers on the desk with one hand, Misaki with the other and dragged her out of the room. Neither of them spoke until they were in the safety of the elevator's confined space. Misaki whipped around and smashed Tora into the side of the metal box.

"What. Is the meaning. Of. This." Misaki said in a low tone, the venom in her voice betraying the fact that she was on the verge of breaking something. Something very large. Tora on the other hand, stared back impassively. His face and eyes betraying nothing. Just as the elevator pinged, Tora reached up to grab Misaki by the wrist and dragged her towards their office. The two in their extreme state of mind, didn't notice the four men standing outside the office, waiting for Misaki to come. When the door banged in their faces, the Ayuzawa team smartly decided to come another time.

Tora flung Misaki on their enormous king sized bed with one hand, while undoing his tie with the other.

"What-" Misaki's sentence was cut short by Tora forcing her wrists behind her back and tying them securely with his tie. She nearly snarled at him, but he didn't even flinch as he sat down beside her and leaned in close.

"Let me make two things very clear to you Misaki. One, I might be your fiancé but I am also your direct superior and your boss. The only reason you're still here is because I haven't fired you." Misaki's eyes widened at the hard edge in his voice. "Two, as the head of this establishment, what I do or do not do is no one's business except mine. You who are my inferior, have no right to talk to me, look at me or treat me in the way you just did." By now Tora's face was an inch from Misaki's, his face expressionless but his eyes emotionless.

"Do you understand?" Misaki flinched at the hardness of his voice. She nodded once, all the time staring at the white bedspread.

Satisfied with her response, Tora stood up and yanking his tie from her wrists, proceeded to walk out of the door. Just as he was about to exit, Misaki spoke in a rather shaky voice,

"This has something to do with Usui doesn't it?" Tora didn't pause, as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Ayuzawa san!" Misaki flinched at the sound of her name. She raised her head to see Yukimura looking at her with a worried expression. She tried to smile reassuringly but could only manage a slight upturn of her mouth, which made it look worse.

"Are you alright… Just now President Igarashi…." Misaki peeled her eyes away and started gathering up the papers on her desk.

"Don't worry about it Yukimura. It was my own fault for what happened."

"But we were the reason behind it." Kentarou said, his voice strained. Misaki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you suggesting that I am incapable of handling this situation?"

"I am saying nothing of that sort." Misaki snorted and went back to arranging her papers. When the four men didn't seem to have left, she raised her head again, to tell them off, only to notice four pairs of eyes on her wrists. She looked down and hastily pulled the sleeves of her blazer lower in order to cover the red marks across her wrists. She waved her hand, signaling them to leave but didn't fail to catch the pained expression on Kentarou and Yukimura's faces as well as the angry and worried expression on Suzuki's and Kanou's faces.

Once they left she sighed and slumped in her chair. Closing her eyes, she massaged her temples and tried not to think about what had transpired between her and her fiancé. In all the years she had known him, this was probably the first time she had felt him show such complete and raw dislike towards her. Sighing again, she emptied her mind, trying to atleast get a bit of sleep before she pulled another all-nighter as punishment for her behavior.

* * *

_She was standing in a thoroughly decorated street. Every pole had strings of light going from one to the next. Every storefront was decorated in red white and green. Every corner had one or the other person dressed in the traditional white and red clothes with the Santa hat and beard. She breathed out hot hair on her hands as she absorbed the feeling of Christmas all around her. Just as she rubbed her hands together and stamped her feet, wishing she'd worn something warmer, she felt something huge and warm being laid on her shoulders. _

_Misaki looked up to see a smiling Takumi, his nose slightly pink from the intense cold and his breath coming out in visible puffs. She blushed for no reason and looked away, nevertheless pulling the woolen quilt tightly around her. She could hear him laugh beside hear as he asked her to shared the quilt with him. She flatly refused, saying it would be too difficult to walk and that they were out in public. Knowing he would never get his way, Takumi placed her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. She could feel his smile while they walked down the busy streets._

_Using his sudden craving for hot chocolate as an excuse, they moved on to a quieter and secluded side road. Misaki sat on a cold park bench, staring at the front door of the convenience store, waiting for Takumi to come out. Soon, he stepped out, two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands and a plastic bag full of goodies slung on an arm. She took the mugs from him as he opened the bag to reveal a pack of marshmallows, a box of piping hot apple pie and a pair of Christmas coloured gloves. She snorted as he pulled out the marshmallows, plopped them in the mugs, then cut the apple pie and finally reached for the gloves. She was about to wave him off saying she wasn't feeling cold, except he slipped one glove on his right hand and sipped the attached glove on her left. She pointed out he can't eat with that ridiculous thing and he opened his mouth wide. Misaki's cheeks turned pink as she placed a piece of pie in his mouth and he chomped down on it, her finger and all. While Misaki yelled at him, Takumi simply apologized, laughing the entire time._

_After a while he decided to walk her home. Since their gloves were attached, she had no choice but to stick close to him and hold his hand. Once again, he was smiling the entire way. Before either knew it or would have liked, they stopped in front of Misaki's house. She looked up; to tell him she had a wonderful evening, only to feel his mouth on hers and his arms slipping around her, pulling her close. She returned the kiss, their breaths mingling with the snowflakes that started to fall around them._

* * *

Tora walked into the office, feeling slightly guilty at being so harsh with Misaki, only to find her fast asleep, her head on her desk and her mouth slightly open. He came up to her and poked her cheek.

"What's this? The great Ayuzawa Misaki drooling in her sleep. What kind of food are you thinking about huh?" He poked her cheek again, causing her to twitch and mumble in her sleep.

"Stop it…. Baka Usui…." Tora's finger froze mid-poke and his eyes hardened at the name that left her lips. Slapping a hand to his face, he ruffled his hair and collapsed in a chair in frustration. He stared at the maroon curtains that were pulled shut once again.

_No matter what I do it'll always be you huh…. Usui Takumi…_

A bitter smile adorned his face as he finally got up and placed a blanket over Misaki's shoulders.

* * *

**A/n: Well... Poor Tora D:**

**But it had to be done! Look forward to the next chapter~**

**Please review, follow and favorite~**

**Love~**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Well here's Chapter 5! Thank you all for reading and the reviews! :')**

**This chapter contains ToraxMisaki so haters dun hate! **

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Love~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure about this Murasawa kun?"

"Nope. But we have no choice. After all, Ayuzawa san nearly lost her job because of us."

"Maybe, but Kai- Ah! Ayuzawa san will definitely disapprove of this! Ne Kanou kun?!"

"…. I agree with Murasawa kun."

"Eh?! Kanou kun?!"

"…It's just that even if Ayuzawa san is Igarashi Shachou's fiancé, it's more like she was forced rather than-"

"YES THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"…. What are you guys doing?" Misaki looked at the four men wearily, as she exited her office and shut the door behind her. Suzuki had his hands over Kanou's mouth and Yukimura was trying to pry Suzuki off while Murasawa was unsuccessfully trying to break them up. They all stood in attention and lowered their heads sheepishly; rather they couldn't look into Misaki's eyes. The latter tilted her head in confusion and then shrugging, began to walk away.

"Suzuki have the shipments arrived?"

"Eh? Ah! Yes! Two days ago! I already talked to the Head of the department and we deduced that the number was lesser than promised." Misaki made a sound in the back of her throat as she stepped into the elevator. Handing over the large file she was examining, she raised her eyebrows expectantly at Suzuki. Before the man could react though, the elevator door slid shut and he stood staring desperately at it, file clutched tightly against his chest.

"Suzuki kun~ We're leaving without you!"

"Ah! W-Wait Yukimura san!"

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaa…." Misaki flumped down on the bed and lay there for several minutes, breathing into the bedcover. Then she flipped over and lay spread eagled across the bed, staring at the plain white ceiling. After several more minutes, she hoisted an arm up and with great effort brought it over her eyes. She let out another long sigh and lay unmoving.

**Sound of door banging open**

"WHAT!" Misaki sprung up, fighting pose at the ready, as she eyed the intruder who had so rudely disrupted her moment. Tora stood in front of his fiancé, hands raised in surrender, eyes wide with amusement and lips quirked up at her reaction. Misaki blushed and sat down on the bed. Several minutes passed with neither of them speaking. Finally unable to bear the uncomfortable silence, Misaki turned towards Tora, in order to bring up some random topic just to break the ice, but instead she was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed back.

Her eyes widened, as Tora pinned her down. She would have screamed or yelled, except for the fact that his mouth was covering hers, so completely that she couldn't even breathe. Wide golden brown eyes stared into dancing caramel ones, as Misaki's cheeks started to colour. Finally, in need of oxygen, she thumped his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Taking the sign, Tora reluctantly pulled away just enough so she could gulp down large breaths of precious air. The second she could breathe properly, he dipped down and started nibbling at her neck, brushing feather light kisses down the side of her throat and to her collar bone. He then proceeded to unbutton the top of her shirt and trail kisses down the center. Just as he reached her chest, he felt her shiver. He raised his head slightly to look at her, only to see that she had her eyes firmly shut and her hands balled tightly into fists. Anger and frustration flashed across Tora's face as he pushed off her and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Noticing the weight no longer pinned her down; Misaki slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Normally she would have yelled at Tora and made a big deal of what happened, but seeing his resigned expression and his slumped shoulders, she felt a pang of guilt. She reached out a hand but when he flinched away, the gravity of the rejection came crashing down on her. Her chest tightened and tears pricked her eyes as she stared at his broad back. How many times was it, she wondered, that she had stared at that back, feeling emotions such as irritation, frustration, confusion, guilt, debt and determination as she watched his wide back when he walked in front of her. And how many times was it that when he turned around, she almost saw Takumi's face but felt bitter disappointment when she realized it wasn't him. Of all the feelings she had felt for Tora, several included admiration, loyalty and even a tinge of jealousy. But never love. She didn't hate him, but love was far from what she felt for him. If she had to place the emotion with a word, it would be the feeling of guilt and debt that kept her with him. She owed him too much already. And no matter how many lives she spent, she could never pay him back for everything he had done for her. So she selfishly chose to stick with him rather than face the feeling of dependence she that had grown towards him.

"….You're thinking that no matter how many lives you live you can never pay me back and so because you're a coward and can't face it, you choose to run away." Misaki flinched at the blunt way with which Tora stated exactly what was going through her head. She couldn't bear to look up at him. To look into his eyes after everything she had put him through.

"Do you want to know how you can repay me for everything?" Misaki's head rose slightly, but she forced herself to continue staring down at her hands. When she didn't look up, Tora sighed and slid down to the floor.

"Wha-" Misaki looked up, only to see her fiancé down on one knee in front of her, his hand outstretched, a wry smile on his face.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, will you marry me?"

Misaki's heart thudded painfully against her rib cage. She stared at him; lips parted, eyes wide, slightly trembling. Tora waited, knowing the answer yet wanting to hear it. Misaki cradled her head in her arms and began to cry. Her entire body shaking from the force of her sobs. She couldn't. It would be so easy to simply stretch her hand out and say one word and she would have everything she could ever dream of having. She could be everything she dreamt of being. Her family would never have to scrounge for food or money. They could live happily. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not as long as she had that necklace around her neck with that silver ringing dangling from it. Not until she hears that the one man she has ever loved or ever will love has truly abandoned her, or for the worse, is dead. Even then she couldn't. It was too selfish to expect even more from him when she already owes him more than her life.

Tora watched as the woman that he had sworn to make his wife bawled her heart out in front of him. His outstretched arm lay forlorn on the bed, forgotten, rejected. But surprisingly, instead of feeling utter disappointment like he thought he would, he felt a sense of calm and acceptance settle over him. It was like he had finally crossed the most difficult ordeal in his life. It was as though someone had lifted an enormous burden from his shoulders. His reaction surprised even him. To such an extent that he started to wonder if he ever truly loved her or if it was simply obsession for something he could never have. The clarity of his thoughts and emotions struck down heavily on him as he watched her slowly raise her head and look at him with wide teary eyes.

"..o sorry… I'm… so sorry…." She wailed and before he knew it, Igarashi Tora had Ayuzawa Misaki wrapped in his arms. Gently caressing her slender body as if she was something fragile. He stroked her hair as she continued to sob in his chest. Her trembling hands clutching him like he was her lifeline. Tora breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. Finally it was over. Finally he could move on. Finally he was no longer tethered and restrained by the chains called Usui Takumi. He realized, with a tinge of regret, that the one thread that connected the two of them had finally snapped. They no longer had anything tying them together. For he knew that his desire to monopolize Misaki was born from his wish to dominate Takumi. And he knew that once he told Misaki the truth, she would no longer feel that she was tied to him by her debt.

Finally, finally finally, his broken heart could heal.

* * *

**A/n: Yah that's about it. Also this is probably the end of ToraxMisaki -cheers- xD**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**

**Love~**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Sorry for the late update! Almost at the end :D**

**Please wait for Usui~ I promise his entrance will be magnificent :3**

**Thank you for all the reviews! And I'm sorry for not replying to each individually as I do not have time :\**

**Keep reading!**

**Please review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Love~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Misaki sat staring at the stack of papers in front of her. Her head was reeling from the happenings of the past hour. After Tora had proposed to her and she had sobbed her heart out into his chest, he had told her the truth about the large amounts of money that had been disappearing and the reason for the shipments being lesser than their promised number. Misaki clutched her head in her hands in order to steady her thoughts. She couldn't believe it. She was finding it extremely hard to believe Tora's words, but not only had he no reason to lie to her, but her heart, mind and soul were already embracing the idea completely. Misaki took a deep breath and decided to get some work done before she took off. Her mind went back to the past hour.

* * *

_Misaki slowly pulled away, sniffing and wiping her tears on her sleeve. Tora let her move away and made sure she was seated comfortably, with a box of tissues and a mug of strong coffee. Then he started:_

"_Misaki, I want to tell you the truth about the missing finances." She raised her head to look at him but didn't interrupt._

"_The reason behind the large withdrawals is because, you might have already guessed, my father wanted me to supply finances to a certain falling enterprise. My father, the previous, or rather the figure-head of Igarashi Corp. has wanted to make a connection with this company for several years already. And finally he saw an opportunity when the company went through an enormous loss and lost all it's creditors and sponsors. He and a few other associates used or funds to help rebuild that company. Of course up till now all the funds had been taken from the company's main bank account. Only when we found that those finances were no longer sufficient did we start withdrawing money directly from Igarashi Corp." Tora paused, waiting for a reaction. Noticing this, Misaki asked slowly,_

"_And this company? What happened to it?"_

"_We found out that the reason to their sudden losses was because an American company had aligned itself with several underground companies to over throw this company by using false information and misusing classified information. The culprits were caught and put behind bars but the losses were still severe. Up till half a year ago the transactions were still going on. It's only recently that the company has gone back in full swing and has promised to repay back the loan with interest in no more than a year." Misaki looked surprised._

"_But that's impossible! They've borrowed billions of Yen! In order to return such a large amount in such a short time they have to be some really big shot company-" Tora watched as realization hit her and the gears slowly started to click in her head._

"_This company, what did you say it was called again?"_

"_I didn't." Misaki made a disapproving sound and Tora snorted._

"_The name of the company can't be revealed as yet as it is classified information but I can tell you it is directly related to the Walker family in England." Again, Tora watched as a rainbow of expressions and emotions played across Misaki's face. Finally settling on curiosity, she asked,_

"_And who is the head of this company?" Tora couldn't help but burst out laughing._

"_You really like looking like a fool don't you?" When Misaki made an indignant face, Tora chuckled and said,_

"_Gerard Walker is the head of the company. But due to his ailing health, the entire responsibility and leadership has been transferred to Usui Takumi. Gerard is only the head in name and name alone. Though he is quite capable thanks to that shrewd nature of his." Tora grinned savagely. Misaki looked rather taken aback that he said Takumi's name casually. To that, Tora patted her head and said, _

"_Don't worry about it. I've been in contact with that guy for longer than you think. And he's perfectly fine. Actually sometimes I even wonder if he's human with the amount of energy he has."_

"_Of course he isn't human. He's a perverted alien from outer space!" Tora looked at Misaki's determined expression and couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the hour._

* * *

"Ayuzawa san!" Misaki snapped her head up and rammed her head into whatever it was that was above her. A brilliant gong rang through the quiet office followed by a string of colourful swear words.

"Suzuki?! What the hell are you doing holding a shield! Why are you dressed up like that?! What time is it!" Misaki screeched as she glared at a paling Suzuki who looked like a 14-year-old cosplaying Thor.

"Ah Kaicho! You're finally up!

"For the last time Yukimura! Call me Ayuzaw-" Misaki deadpanned at Yukimura who was wearing a blonde wig and a bright red frilly English gown.

"….. And who are you supposed to be exactly…"

"I'm Juliet and Kanou kun is Romeo!" Yukimura said, twirling around, as Kanou and Kentarou trudged in. Misaki took one look at them and doubled over, silently shaking with laughter. Kanou blushed the colour of his red Prince outfit and Kentarou clamped the mouth of his Dragon costume shut.

"And I'm guessing Suzuki is the Knight in shining armour who slays the evil Dragon?" Misaki choked out. Suzuki saluted and Kentarou tried to nod, which resulted in his head falling off.

Several minutes later, after Suzuki explained to Misaki that they were asked to check the newly arrived shipments for defects, the latter stretched and locked the office. She had been given the rest of the week off, as Tora threatened her it was either that or getting fired. Misaki sulked at being forced to take an extended weekend off but went home nevertheless. She used her key to unlock the door and stepped in.

"Tadaima…" (I'm home)

"Misaki chan?! Okaeri!" (welcome back) Hanazono Sakura cried as she glomped a surprised Misaki.

"Eh?! Sakura?!" She looked past Sakura and noticed Kaga Shizuko come out of the hall. "And Shizuko too!"

"Okaeri Misaki san." Shizuko greeted kindly and proceeded to hug Misaki. Misaki returned the hug and smiled happily.

"It's been so long Misaki chan! Nearly a year!" Sakura said as she wept and clung to Misaki.

"H-Has it?"

"Maa maa Sakura san, atleast let Misaki san come in. I bet she's famished." Shizuko peeled Sakura off of the brunette and the trio walked into the dining room. Suzuna looked up from setting the table and Minako waved from behind a huge roasted chicken.

"Ah! Okaeri Onee chan/Okaeri Misaki!"

"T-Tadaima Okaa san, Suzuna…. Is today a special occasion by any chance…?" Misaki asked as she eyed the chicken.

"Of course! You finally came home!" Minako said happily as she and Shizuko brought the food and laid it on the table. Misaki laughed wearily and once everyone was seated around the table, they folded hands and said,

"Ittadakimasu!" (Thank you for the food/Lets eat)

"Uwaa! Minako san this is delicious!"

"Haha is it? I'm afraid all the credit goes to Suzuna. I only took it out of the oven."

"That's not true, Okaa san helped peel the potatoes too."

"Eh~ So this is potato!"

"What did you think it was Sakura san?"

"Eh? Ah! Shizuko you barely have anything on your plate!"

"This is enough. Moreover, Misaki san why have you been looking at us with that creepy smile?"

"That's right. Onee chan looks like a perverted old man."

"Chotto Suzuna!" Misaki couldn't help but laugh at the four people she treasured the most, as they sat around her and talked merrily. She had forgotten how warm and nice it felt to sit together with friends and family and eat dinner.

"Ah that's right Misaki! We got a rather interesting letter today! It was an invitation of some sort for your-"

"Ah that's right! Minako san let me serve you some of this delicious mashed potato!" Sakura hurriedly scooped a huge lump of potato and put it on Minako's plate as Suzuna stuffed a chicken leg into her mother's mouth and Shizuko carefully asked if Misaki wanted some of the cake they had bought. Curious about what her mother was talking about, Misaki tried several times to bring up the topic but was very rudely interrupted every time by one or the other person.

Finally, she sighed as she leaned back in the bathtub. Sakura and Shizuko had offered to help clean up, so Suzuna had 'suggested' that Misaki take a long, hot bath, while the former pushed her sister into the bathroom and locked the door.

_I wonder what that was all about…._

Misaki looked at the ring on her finger and then at the ring dangling from her neck. Frowning, she slowly pulled off the ring on her finger and placed it on the chain along with the silver band. She watched the two bands glittering under the water and wondered if Tora would accept the ring back. Of course he would rather throw it out of the window from her office on the twelfth floor than take it back. Misaki clutched the rings in her hand and vowed to protect them. She looked at them again and let her mind drift…..

* * *

_Misaki checked her watch for the n'th time in the past hour, waiting for the long hand to settle on 12 and the small hand to settle on 6. She watched the second hand approach the 12 and counted the seconds until it was 6:00. At exactly the same moment, the door opened and Takumi entered, in a black pin striped suit with a gold tie, hair slicked back, a perfect smile on his face and a single red rose in his hand, as his eyes travelled around the room and finally settled on her. Her face reddened as his smile widened. She watched three waitresses approach him and offer to take his coat, which he absentmindedly handed over, all the while looking at her. She lowered her eyes and blushed some more, as he made his way towards their table and sat down next to her. Misaki snapped her head up, in order to demand why he was sitting beside her when the plate and cutlery meant for him were on the table directly opposite her. But of course none if it actually made it's way past her lips, as Takumi devoured them. After a few seconds of shock, she pulled away and glared at him. Takumi chuckled and kissed a strand of her hair._

"_You look beautiful."_

"_And your tie matches my dress." Misaki responded matter-of-factly, trying not to blush even more than she already was._

"_My what keen sight you have my lady." Takumi teased, his voice dropping a notch lower as he leaned towards her and placed the rose in her hand._

"_Wha-" Misaki couldn't complete her sentence as once again, Takumi stole her lips. And this time neither parted until the waitress cleared her throat. Takumi smirked at her tomato red face and turned to the waited who was drooling all over him. _

"_And what would you like Sir?" She purred, bending a little too low and leaning a little too close, as she made sure their bodies connected._

_A tick mark appeared on Misaki's cheek._

_But luckily for Takumi, he casually leaned towards Misaki and put an arm around her shoulders._

"_My wife and I will have today's special thank you." The waitress immediately straightened up and eyed Misaki with distaste. She then bowed and strutted away._

"_Some people just don't get it." Takumi smiled sweetly at Misaki. She swatted his arm and glared at her plate._

"_Whose your wife?" Takumi grinned and opened his mouth but Misaki promptly placed a hand over it._

"_Do not answer that." _

_The food arrived and Misaki took a small bite of the unintelligible thing on her plate._

"_Ah that's right! Did I make you wait too long?" Takumi looked at her with innocent wide-eyes. The brunette focused on chewing._

"_Isn't it a little too late for that?"_

"_Is it? Does that mean you didn't wait? That's good. I was sure you'd be too nervous and end up here an hour early." Misaki choked on her food and Takumi politely offered her a glass of water._

"_Wh-Who would do that!" she blurted out rather loudly. The waitress who had arrived at their table made a disapproving noise and looked at her with obvious hate. She turned towards Takumi and resumed their conversation. Misaki eyed the two wearily._

'_Are they talking French?' the waitress left, rather disappointed at their short conversation and the blonde prince turned towards his dark haired princess._

"_They have a ballroom." Misaki just looked at him. Takumi coughed to hide his amusement and standing up, offered a hand to her._

"_May I have the pleasure of a dance my lady?" Misaki looked at his hand and placed hers in it, her cheeks returning to their rosy colour. Takumi smiled and led her out of the posh dining area and into the adjoining ballroom. They joined the other dancing couples and moved with the slow music._

"_I suppose I should thank that perverted molester for teaching you how to dance." Takumi said flatly. Misaki looked at him in confusion._

"_Perverted molestor?"_

"_No not me, Igarashi Tora." He watched as her mouth formed an o in realization._

"_Yes I suppose we should." She said, her aura turning dark as she remembered all the things they had to 'thank' him for. Takumi pulled her close and whispered in her ear._

"_That's not nice Misa chan. Thinking about other men when you're with me." He chuckled when he felt her face grow hot._

"_You're too honest for your own good." He said and rubbed his nose against her. A few couples around them smiled at the cute gesture, while Misaki tried successfully not to break eye contact with Takumi. After several minutes of her staring at him, he tilted his head and smiled at her questioningly. Misaki immediately blushed and turned away. When the song stopped, she grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor and to a balcony that overlooked a garden with a fountain. Takumi breathed in the cool air and looked down at Misaki. She rummaged in her purse for a minute and brought out a small brown package. Takumi's eyes widened as he realized what it was. He took it from her and then looked from the package to her and back._

"_Is this… for me?"_

"_Obviously you idot!"_

"_Eh?" Misaki glared at him and then wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. Takumi responded, surprised at first and then warmly. She pulled away and looked at him, getting more and more embarrassed by the minute._

"_Happy Birthday baka Takumi." Takumi's eyes widened at the sound of her saying his name. Misaki turned around and covered her burning face with her hands. Takumi slowly looked down at the package in his hand and started to undo it. He pulled out a thin silver bracelet with a single glass bead on it. He twisted the bead gently in his fingers and noticed that something was engraved on it. He stared at it for several seconds and then smiled gently. Taking a step forward, he hugged Misaki from behind and kissed the back of her head._

"_I love you too Misaki. Thank you."_

* * *

"Onee chan if you stay in there any longer you'll drown!" Misaki stared groggily at the person bending over her.

"…..Suzuna?" Suzuna sighed and helped her sister out of the tub.

"I know I asked you to take a long bath, but I didn't ask you to fall asleep in the tub."

"Eh? I was sleeping?" Suzuna gave her a blank look. Misaki laughed sheepishly and apologized.

"You should seriously stop working so hard. Onee chan is such an extremist."

"I am not an extremist! I just like what I do!"

"Lies." Suzuna stuck her tongue out at Misaki and started folding the latter's clothes that were thrown on the floor.

"Ah you don't have to do that!" Suddenly noticing something sparkling on Suzuna's hand, Misaki rushed over and grabbed her sister's slender hand. Her eyes widened as she saw the thin silver band inlaid with a diamond on her ring finger. She looked at Suzuna, who blushed lightly and simply said,

"It's fake. You kun promised he'd give me a real one soon though." Misaki yelled happily and glomped her sister.

"That idiot Shintani finally did something praise worthy!" Suzuna patted Misaki's back and said,

"He's been working hard." Misaki could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

**A/n: Fufu a rather satisfying chapter :D**

**And hints of HinataxSuzuna! They are just SO CUTE. /**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Love~**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: Yosh! Chapter 7 desu :3**

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews and please wait a little more for Takumi to arrive! Fufu :D**

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Love~**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Misaki stared at her mother and sister as they stood over her bed choosing a dress from the large pile of dresses strewn all over the room.

"… What's going on.."

"Ah Onee chan okaeri."

"Misaki!" Minaki said excitedly, as she dragged her older daughter over to the pile of clothes and picking a random dress off it held it up to her. Misaki looked at Suzuna with pleading eyes, but the latter simply smiled contentedly and went back to arranging dresses across the large bed.

"Ah Suzuna are those the ones you picked?" Suzuna nodded and Minako pulled Misaki over to the bed. On the king size bed were three evening gowns, two ball gowns and one very tight very small black shimmery dress. Minako ignored the mini and reached for an evening gown. She thrust it into Misaki's hands and smiled at her expectantly. Not expecting either women to listen to her, Misaki did what she was needed to do.

Suzuna and Minako looked at Misaki with shining eyes through the large wall length mirror. Misaki looked at her reflection wearily and patted the large pink ribbon by her chin into place. She was wearing a frilly white summer dress that came down to the floor and had a large pink bow on her left shoulder. She turned around and Suzuna handed her another gown. Sighing, Misaki changed into it. This time, she stepped out in a velvet ball gown which clung to her body rather suggestively. The dress had a turtle neck and long sleeves and reached her ankles. Minako made a face and Suzuna shook her head. Misaki tried not to groan out loud.

After several more dresses of various colours, shapes materials and lengths, Misaki lay sprawled on the bed while her mother and sister were having a heated discussion about whether black or red would look better. Knowing this would take awhile, Misaki stared at the ceiling and once again let her mind dirft….

* * *

"_White." Sakura and Shizuko stared at Takumi who was holding a tiny white one piece in his hands, with a determined look on his face._

"_Absolutely NOT." Hyoudou Aoi said as he grabbed the dress and tossed it in the bin. Sakura and Shizuko looked at Takumi apologetically. Aoi marched up to the closet and after digging through it, pulled out a short emerald green dress. It had a heart neck and sequins stitched in diagonals across the dress. He placed the dress next to Takumi's face and got approving claps and noises from the others present in the room. Nodding, he walked up to the changing room and thrust the dress through the curtain. The material disappeared and a minute later Misaki appeared, wearing the dress like it were made for her. Once again everyone voiced their approvals and she walked up to Takumi. He smiled own at her and said,_

"_You look beautiful."_

"_Th-Thanks…."_

"_It really matches your eyes Usui kun~" Hyoudou Satsuki, manager of Maid Latte purred, moe flowers over flowing around her._

"_Now that I look closely it does!" Misaki said, glancing at the dress then at Takumi. _

"_Alright! Now you!" Aoi grabbed Takumi and shoved him into the changing room. Several minutes later, he appeared wearing black pants that hung from his waist perfectly. A crisp white shirt that Aoi forced him to tuck in. and a black vest with a dark green-velvet back and silver buttons to match the sequins on Misaki's dress. _

"_And for the final touch~" Aoi gave Takumi emerald cufflinks and a matching tie. The couple stood beside each other and the audience clapped and complimented Aoi for his genius fashion sense. Once Misaki was wearing green high heels and Takumi black leather shoes, Sakura and Suzuna steered Misaki into a small room and sat her down in front of the mirror._

"_And now for your make-up~" Sakura sang happily as Suzuna started brushing Misaki's hair. The brunette started to object, but seeing how happy her sister was, chose to keep silent._

_Half an hour later, Sakura and Suzuna presented Misaki to the eager onlookers and her date. Misaki exited the room and stuck a strand of her hair behind her ear in embarrassment. Everyone 'oooohd' and 'aaaahd' at Misaki's hair that had been pinned up on the side of her head in a perfect bun with several lose curls bouncing as she moved. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink and she was wearing emerald drop earrings. She walked up to Takumi who scooped her hand and kissed her knuckles._

"_Shall we?" Misaki nodded and let him lead her out, followed by Sakura and Shizuko, while the rest congratulated them again on their graduation._

* * *

"And I'm telling you it has to be black! Don't you think so Misaki?!"Minako demanded as Misaki sat up.

"Well honestly since I don't know what's going on I cant say for sure." Misaki tried one last time. Minako simply looked at her and went back to arguing with Suzuna.

"I think red would look better." The three women turned to the door as Tora stepped in, his typical smirk adorning his face. Misaki blanched while Minako and Suzuna exclaimed happily.

"Okaeri Tora kun!/Okaeri Tora nii!" Misaki ogled at her mother and sister, feeling slightly betrayed while they talked to Tora animatedly. He then turned to Misaki grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

"I'll bring her back soon!"

"You better!" Was the reply. Misaki glared at his back and muttered several curses at him for stealing her family.

"So I bet you're confused." Misaki snorted at the understatement. Tora grinned at her and led her to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet my family." Misaki nearly choked as she stared wide-eyed at him. He laughed and patted her head.

"Don't worry I've already explained the situation to them."

"That makes things worse!"

"Actually everyone was much happier than they've ever been in the past four years." Tora guffawed at the gloomy aura that surrounded Misaki.

"Plus Chiyo said she hasn't seen you in awhile." Misaki twitched at the name of Tora's previous fiancé.

"Ah we're probably going to get re-engaged. My family's trying to marry me off to her too but of course I won't listen to those lazy bastards." Tora said nonchalantly, as he looked out the window. Misaki stared at him, a mix of emotions fumbling around in her chest.

"We're here!"

Misaki walked behind Tora as they approached the huge Igarashi Mansion. As usual just the sight of it made her realize how different her life was from his. As they climbed up the wide stairs, the entire family came into view, standing at the top of the stairs. While Tora was immediately flocked by his family, butlers and maids, Misaki stood aside, wishing she had atleast worn something more presentable than her black jeans and white button down shirt. She was glad she had atleast tucked in the shirt, making her outfit look relatively formal.

"Misaki san! It's been so long!" Misaki started, as she was hugged. Chiyo pulled back and smiled fondly at Misaki. The latter returned the smile rather guiltily. Misaki had felt the worst for Chiyo than anyone else, when she got engaged to Tora. She knew that despite it being an arranged engagement, Chiyo had an affectionate side only for Tora. But rather than dispising her, the girl had instead befriended Misaki and learned all sorts of things related to Misaki's work. She had also taught Misaki how to play the piano, sew and arrange flowers. Of course Misaki failed miserably at them.

"Chiyo chan, it's good to see you too." Misaki couldn't help but feel sisterly affection towards the pretty girl. Chiyo grabbed her hand and led her into the mansion while talking non stop about everything she had seen and learnt from her year long trip around the world. After that, except for a brief moment when Misaki met Tora's father, she spent most of her time chatting with Chiyo. Chiyo confessed that she was extremely upset about the break in Misaki and Tora's engagement as she knew she could never work like Misaki and reach her abilities. The latter simply waved off her worries and said that she would make a fine wife and an even finer Vice President.

"And what do you plan to do now Misaki san?" Chiyo asked, as she daintily put down her teacup and looked at her. Misaki chose to stare at the flowers.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet…." She muttered.

"Really?! Then you should just retain the position! I'm sure Tora san would love to have you by his sid-"

"Misaki, are you done? It's time we left. Else your mother and sister will have my head." The two women looked up to see Tora stop by them, his jacket slung over his shoulder and his tie undone. Chiyo blushed and looked at her lap while Misaki smiled fondly at her reaction.

"Yes, I'm done. It was so nice to see you Chiyo chan. I'll try meeting you more often since you're back for good."

"Yes please!" Chiyo grabbed Misaki's hands and looked at her with sining eyes.

"I have so much more to tell you!" Misaki smiled and hugged the girl.

"Ah that's right!" Chiyo rummaged in her purse and brought out a beautiful gold hairpin. It had a black base with a delicately crafted butterfly whose wings were made with intertwining gold threads.

"It's beautiful! Is this for me?!" Misaki asked in shock.

"Of course! The second I saw it, I thought how perfect it would look on you." Chiyo said sweetly as she closed Misaki's hand over the pin.

"I'm sorry it's not much of a gift but I hope you have another great year!" Misaki waved as she and Tora descended the stairs to the car.

"So NOW will you tell me what's going on?" Tora gave her an incredulous look.

"You STILL haven't figured it out?!" Misaki pouted. Tora facepalmed.

"It's your birthday!"

"Eh?" Tora looked at her with pitying eyes.

"It's so sad that the talented and hard working Ayuzawa Misaki would forget her own birthday." Tora leaned against the window and sighed dramatically. Misaki blushed and whacked his arm.

"I don't have time to remember such trivial things!" He stuck his face in front of hers.

"Wh-What…"

"Forgetting your own birthday is NOT trivial. And now that you no longer have a job, you can't use that excuse." Misaki huffed and turned away.

"We're here!" She said and leapt out of the car before Tora could say anything.

"Misaki hurry up!" Minako called from Misaki's bedroom window.

"Coming!"

* * *

**A/n: Alrighty then :3 I had to write a chapter with Aoi chan in it so I'm glad I could add him here :D And this fic is reaching its end minna! Three more chapters! Be patient and wait for our favorite -drum rolls- The One and ONLY USUI TAKUMI!**

**He shall appear soon C:**

**thank you for reading!**

**Review, Follow and Favorite!  
Love~**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: I'm back~ Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! :D**

**I just wanted to say if you wanna get updated when I publish new stories, then follow me (:**

**Alright then~ Two more chapters to go ;3**

**Be patient!**

**Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Love~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"For the love of God Misaki how could you forget your own birthday!"

"… Actually-"

"Onee chan don't answer that. Okaa san why would you ask her that? You know she's a ditz."

"I am not!"

"Hai hai, now raise your arms."

"COLD!"

"This is what happens when you aren't on time."

"I can bathe on my own you know."

"It's so sad that Aoi chan couldn't make it. His fashion show had to be postponed due to heavy rains and with the amount of publicity the show's getting I would have felt bad if he had come."

"Eh? Aoi chan's already holding another fashion show?!" Suzuna and Minako stared at Misaki as she looked back at them curiously. They dragged her out of the bathroom and sat her down on the bed. Then they began the long, excruciating process of beautification.

"You know it's just a dinner…. You don't have to do so much…." Misaki groaned as Suzuna filed her nails.

"Onee chan if I were you, I'd sit silently and let myself get beautified. Tora nii even offered to send that pervert beautician friend of his but Okaa san refused."

"Sakura chan and Shizuko were kind enough to go and set things up at the venue, so I decided we'd help ready you up. Alright here, put this on." Minako placed a long silky red material in Misaki's hand. Misaki slipped into the dress and stepped in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw her reflection. The off shoulder dress was long and pooled around her feet in perfect folds. The off shoulder sleeves clung perfectly to her arms and the deep red material shimmered whenever she moved. It hugged her figure perfectly, complimenting her slender curves and gentle features.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, fondling the silky material.

"It's called chiffon." Minako said as she placed her hands on Misaki's shoulders and spun her in a slow circle.

"As an apology for not being here, Aoi chan shipped it in. it reached us about an hour ago. We were wondering what we would do if it didn't arrive." Misaki looked at Suzuna with a shocked expression.

"Aoi chan made this?! How! He hasn't seen me in over two years!" Minako rolled her eyes.

"He's a professional. What do you expect? Anyway sit down we have to do your hair and make-up." Misaki obediently sat down and let the two women pamper her. An hour later, she opened her eyes and gaped at herself in the mirror. Suzuna had pinned up Misaki's hair to the side and curled it so her long back length hair flowed down her left shoulder.

"I'm so glad you didn't cut it." She said, as she pinned the gold butterfly on Misaki's head. Minako had done her make-up and she marveled at her mother's skilled hands. The make-up was extremely light. Her face shimmered from the gold dust powder that Minako had used. Her eyelids dusted gold and her lips painted a dark red to match her dress. Suzuna placed two shining maroon stilettoes on the floor and once Misaki stepped into them, she clicked the gold bands around her ankles. Minako slipped an assortment of gold bracelts on her wrist.

"This is a gift from Suzuna and this-" She slid a thin gold chain around Misaki's neck. Misaki touched the deep red teardrop pendant and eyed it with awe. "Is from me." Minako finished, looking Misaki over in pride.

"Such a beautiful child. I'm so proud." She hugged Misaki and whispered gently,

"Happy birthday darling."

"Thank you Okaa san." Misaki whispered back with misty eyes. Then she hugged Suzuna and thanked her too.

"Well then it's time to leave! Your escort will be here any minute now! " Suzuna announced grandly as Misaki walked down the stairs.

"Escort….?"

"That's me." Tora announced as he stepped around a smiling Suzuna. His eyebrows shot up and he let out a low whistle at the sight of Misaki.

"Wh-What…." Grinning like a wild cat, he replied,

"Nothing~ Shall we?" Misaki looped her arm through his and walked out the door. She looked back but her mother and sister were nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry. A car will come pick them up." Misaki nodded her thanks and slid into the limousine.

"Isn't this…. A little too much…." Tora looked at her with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"The evening has barely started and you're already complaining! What an energetic young woman!" Misaki glared at him and threw a punch that Tora successfully dodged.

"Looks like I still got it!" He said, throwing a fist in the air. Misaki raised an eyebrow at his childish gesture and chuckled softly. Looks like she wasn't the only one who felt light.

"Alright then, the butler will show you to your room."

"Where are you going?"

"I…. Have some unfinished business to take care of." Tora winked, smacked her ass and walked away laughing merrily. Misaki glared after him. Spinning around with a huff, she followed her escort into the large house.

"This will be your room for tonight Miss."

"Thank you." The man bowed and shut the door behind him. Misaki sighed and flumped down on the soft bed. She looked around at the lavishly decorated room and snorted, unsurprised.

_Soon….._ She thought as she leaned on her arms and tilted her head back. Catching a glimpse of the balcony, she rounded the bed and slid the glass doors open. She marveled at the countless stars that could be seen from there. She could only see as many as the lights of the city would allow her, but their quiet brilliance never failed to enchant her.

_Very soon….._

She walked to the bed and picked up her small gold purse. Unclutching it, she rummaged around till she found what she was looking for. Taking a deep breath, she slipped the silver band on the ring finger of her left hand.

_Very very soon…_

* * *

**A/n: Very very soon~**

**Keep reading! we're almost there fufu C;**

**Thank ya'll for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting and do the same~**

**Love~**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: Sorry for the late update! Alright there's just one more chapter to go guys! Thank you all for reading and staying with me uptill now! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Also I shall be publishing more stories soon so for updates make sure you follow me!**

**Review, follow and favorite!**

**Love~**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Misaki stared at Tora as he held out a mask.

"Say that again…?" Tora rolled his eyes.

"Like I said~ This is a _Masquerade ball._ So you have to wear a mask." He thrust the mark into her hands and grinned. Chiyo walked up to them in a pink gown and after exchanging pleasantries, the couple left. Misaki looked down at the mask in her hand. It was a shimmery gold mask trimmed with maroon. And had dark red plumes on the corner of the left eye. It matched her outfit perfectly. Misaki sighed and holding it up to her face, attempted to tie it.

"Allow me." A familiar voice said, as rough arms grabbed the strings from her and tied them securely. Misaki spun around and gaped at the man in front of her.

"Shintani?!"

"Misaki chan you're still calling me by my last name!" Shintani Hinata said, standing a head taller than her, his skin the colour of milk chocolate and dressed in a Duke's outfit. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Misaki gave him a one over and smirked with approval.

"Not bad. You actually look manly." She said, patting his arm.

"R-Really?! Suzuna chan will be impressed right?!" He leaned over, eyes shining with expectation.

"I-I'm sure she will…" Misaki said, taking a step back.

"Yokatta~~" (That's great/Thank God/I'm glad)

Misaki watched as Hinata puffed up his chest and marched away. She couldn't help smiling at how he never changed.

"Ah Ayuzama san!" She turned around to see a running Suzuki trip over an invisible fold in the carpet and land in a sprawled mess at her feet. As he slowly got up and dusted his white tunic, Misaki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess, are you Julius Caeser?" Suzuki straightened out the helm of leaves on his head and grinned at her.

"Sassuga Ayuzawa san! You figured it out right away!" (Sassuga- As expected of. According to context) He turned around and waved to the empty hallway. A second later Yukimura appeared, wearing a Snow White dress and a red bow in his hair, followed by Kanou and Kentarou who were apparently dressed up as two of the seven dwarves. They made sure not to make eye contact with Misaki, as the latter shook with silent laughter.

"Y-Yukimura you look very pretty." She finally managed.

"Thank you Kaicho!" The petite man replied, teary eyed. Misaki found her self patting his head.

"Oh and by the way Ayuzawa san, this whole thing was Murasawa kun's idea!" Suzuki said as he puffed his chest with pride. Kentarou on the other hand, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I just suggested it to President Igarashi as an apology for getting you into trouble and he immediately took to the idea… He seemed more fascinated by the thought of your reaction than anything else…" Misaki looked away, swearing to 'Thank' Tora later. After talking for a bit longer, the four men also made their way to the main ballroom as Misaki returned to her room. She was being kept under house arrest on that floor until she was asked to go downstairs. Not wanting to return to the room, she decided to explore. She turned randomly along the corridors and ended up in a large conference room. Finding nothing of interest there, she began to leave, when she heard muffled voice from the door at the far end of the room. Chastising herself for what she was about to do, Misaki crept to the door and inched it open. She placed her eye to the opening and peeked into the room.

"You really are a haughty bastard huh." She moved slightly and Tora appeared in her line of vision.

_Who is he talking to?_

She strained to make out the response, but whoever it was, was either speaking very softly or on the other end of a telephone line.

"Pfft. You bet I will." Misaki once again shifted as Tora walked towards a mini bar and laid two glasses on the table. Misaki swallowed as she heard him pour two glasses of champagne.

_So whoever it is, is in the room._

Tora carried the two glasses and walked to the left of the room, away from her field of vision. He said something and laughed at his companion's reply. Curiosity burned in her and she leaned forward, in order to hear the conversation better. But she suddenly lost balance and her body leaned forward and against the door, threatening to fall into the room and blow her cover. She scrunched her eyes shut and prepared herself, but someone grabbed her arm and steadied her. Breathing out slowly, she looked up and smiled at her savior.

"Thank yo-"

Misaki was face to face with Cedric Morris or Ceddy, Gerard Walker's bodyguard, as the man looked down at her with a blank look. The colour drained from the brunette's face as she realized who was in the room. They stood staring at each other for several minutes, neither moving a muscle. Then Misaki reached down, picked up her shoes and dashed out of the room. She kept running till she was safely within the confines of her room. Leaning against the door, she took slow steadying breaths, her mind reeling at the sudden information she had got.

Gerard Walker was there. At her birthday party. Along with Tora and Ceddy. Misaki gulped as her thoughts slowed down. If Gerard was there, then did that mean…. Misaki shook her head and stared at the ground in-between her feet. Wondering why part of her vision was slightly blocked, she reached up and felt the mask on her face. Her eyes widened as she realized she had been wearing the gold mask the entire time. For a split second she wondered if that had saved her from being recognized by Ceddy. Then she realized that he would eventually figure out who she was when she made her grand entrance. Scratching her head in frustration, she stomped to the bathroom, peeled off her mask and splashed her face with water.

"_Make sure you don't wipe your make-up off okay?" _Minako's voice said in her head. Groaning, she cussed loudly and spinning on her heel, flew out of the room. As she turned the corner that led to the main hallway, she rammed head first into somebody. That somebody shrieked and toppled over, followed by the several bouquets she was holding. Lifting the flowers off the person, Misaki saw Sakura rubbing her butt with a pained expression.

"Sakura! I was just looking for you!" She grabbed the girl's hand and tore back down the way she came. Plopping the other on the bed, she rummaged through her purse and laid the cosmetics next to Sakura. Then Misaki sat down next to her and looked at her best friend expectantly. Sakura blinked and then burst out laughing.

"Oh Misaki chan you worried me for a minute there!" She patted Misaki lightly and picking up the make-up items, started to redo the brunette's make-up.

"There! Perfect!"

"Thank you so much Sakura! You're a life saver!"

"Haha you're exaggerating~ Anyway come on! It's time for your grand entry~"

"Eh?!" Sakura dragged Misaki out of the room and down the hall to a large set of spiraling stairs.

"You just have to climb down these. Then there'll be another set of stairs to your left. Walk down those and don't forget to smile! Ah that's right, Misaki chan your mask!" Sakura hugged the brunette and skipped away, leaving behind a lost Misaki, with her hand outstretched. Sighing, she started the slow descent down the spiraling stairs. She could hear the music and chatter drift up from below.

_Just how many people did he invite?!_

Misaki chose to stop thinking about it, the answer obvious. She listened to the rhythmic clack clack of her heels against the marble stairs, her hand sliding down the railing and her gold bangles jingling together as she moved. Just as she reached the bottom, she placed the already tied mask on her face and adjusted the band. Bracing herself, she took a deep breath and glided towards the wide staircase on her left. As she stood at the top, every single masked person in the ballroom below turned to look at her. Misaki swallowed the lump in her throat as a hush fell on the room. Then she placed her hand on the railing and picking up the folds of her dress in the other hand, slowly descended the stairs. The music started up again, matching her slow descent. She felt her face widening into a smile, as it did so often during important meetings or events. When she reached the bottom, two butlers moved a long table draped in white silk and trimmed with large red bows and placed it in front of her. Then four waitresses brought an enormous three-layered cake and placed it on the table. Misaki's mouth formed a straight line as she glared at the huge cake. The bottom most layer seemed to be made of chocolate brownie. The second layer looked like Vanilla ice cream and the top most layer looked like Chocolate ice cream covered with hot chocolate sauce and decorated with pieces of white and dark chocolate. The spectators clapped delightedly at the grand cake. Tora appeared from the crowd that had gathered in front of the table and placed a long thin candle in the centre of the cake. One of waitresses lit it and immediately the lights went off. Misaki blinked in the darkness.

Suddenly, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The candle was a sparkler and the heat from the dancing flames illuminated the invisible writing on the cake. She watched as three words appeared on the cake. The entire room burst out in cheers and started singing Happy Birthday along with the band. Tora came to stand next to her and leaning down whispered,

"Happy Birthday Misaki."

* * *

**A/n: Right! BE SUPER PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE -fanfares and drum rolls- OUR ONE AND ONLY PRINCE CHARMING FINALLY MAKES HIS ENTRANCE.**

**Oops. Spoiler xD**

**Well review, follow and favorite!**

**Love~**


	11. Chapter 10 Final

**A/n: Alright then, first let me start by saying a HUGE thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited. Especially to those who have been with me from the Prologue. Thanks you guys :')**

**Another successful story that I'm proud of! So I give you the final chapter of the story Without You.**

**This Chapter is a song fic, i.e there are song lyrics written intermittently through the Chapter. Now here I shall give you a few suggestions as to how you should read this Chapter (and song fics in general). Listen to the song before hand (More than once if possible) so you can sing the lyrics in your head while reading them. Or play the song while reading, though you may have to read super fast and re-read or pause in between etc. Well the choice is yours, but either way please listen to the song before or while reading a song fic otherwise it'll be like reading random lines of poetry in between. (This is just advice based on how I read song fics. So go figure!)**

**Also, the name of this fic comes from this Chapter alone so well, I dunno what to say xD**

**And for those of you who do not like song fics you have two choices: 1. Suffer, 2. Start liking em. But don't hate!**

**Alright so your long awaited wait has paid off! I shan't say more x3 Enjuay~ And I promise to writ another Misumi fic. A nice LONG one. Since a lot of people complained that this one was too short xD**

**Again, thank you all so so so much! Daaaaaaisuki! :D 3**

**Review, Follow Favorite!**

**Love~**

**Song: Without You by Ashes Remain **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! the Anime/Manga or the characters. Neither do I own the song. All © to the genius creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Misaki stood in the center of the large space. Apparently once dinner was done, the entire procession moved outside to a large area that had been cleared. Poles were erected every few feet around the edges of the cleared space and every two opposite poles had long white shimmery cloth stretched across them. Hanging from them were glass stars that twinkled from the light of the small bon fires lit here and there. She watched as couples danced around her, every one dressed in costumes and wearing masks. It was impossible to tell who was who.

_Underneath the cold November sky_

_I'll wait, for you_

_As the pages of my life roll by_

_I'll wait, for you_

She turned in a slow circle, her dress twisting gently around her feet, as she smiled and nodded at people who wished her, people who greeted her. Looking at all the masked faces made her sick. Reminding her of how everyone hid his or her true self behind a façade. She watched as the men picked the women up and spun them in the air.

_I'm so desperate just to see your face_

_Meet me in this broken place_

_Hold me now, I need to feel you_

_Show me how, to make it new again_

Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and spun her to face him. She looked into dancing caramel eyes, as Tora grinned down at her. She let him lead her across the dance floor, moving slowly, the music echoing in her ears.

A lump formed in her throat as Tora's blonde hair shone in the dim light. It almost looked gold. The gold of a certain someone. When she looked into his eyes again, she saw emerald. Then Tora blinked and caramel eyes looked back into her golden ones.

_There's no one I can run to_

_And nothing I could ever do_

_I'm nowhere if I'm here_

_Without you…_

Tora raised an eyebrow at the look on her face.

"Oi oi… are you THAT disappointed that it's me?" Misaki started, then looking away, she slowly shook her head. Tora snorted and let her go. She watched as he glided across the floor and pulled Chiyo into the circle of dancing couples. Once again, she watched the people dance around her, suddenly feeling very alone and vulnerable.

_Even if you take it all away_

_I'll wait, for you_

_Even when the light begins to fade_

_I'll wait, for you_

Misaki clutched her hands together. She suddenly gasped, realising the ring Takumi gave her was no longer on her finger. She frantically eyed the ground, looking for a spark of silver. Somehow reaching the edge of the circle, she got down on her knees and felt around in the dark, tears pricking her eyes, as she desperately looked for the ring in the waning light of the fire.

_I'm so desperate calling out your name_

_Meet me in this broken place_

"No no no no no!" She cried, hitting her palm against the rough ground. She sniffed as she felt the bite of the gravel against her soft skin. She blinked rapidly and as her vision cleared, she noticed an outstretched hand in front of her, with a single silver band in its center. A strangled cry escaped her mouth as she plucked the ring away and returning it to its rightful place, caressed it to her chest.

_Hold me now, I need to feel you_

_Show me how, to make it new again_

_There's no one I can run to_

_And nothing I could ever do_

She raised her head, wanting to thank the person who found her precious treasure. Gold eyes locked with emerald ones as a man in a prince's costume, a gold mask with a green trim and a plume of green feathers on the right eye, an exact match to her mask, stood up and held his outstretched hand to her.

_I'm nowhere if I'm here…._

She slowly placed her palm in his, letting him pull her up. He bowed once and led her to the centre of the dance floor. Stepping close to her, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist as he tightened his grip on her hand.

_I'm tired, of running_

_And wrestling with these angels_

_I lay down, my life and_

_I surrender….._

Misaki stared into the man's eyes, his emerald orbs dancing with the light from the fire, his slicked hair glistening like molten gold. She raised her free hand making to pull his mask off but hesitated, her hand hovering inches from his face. Instead, he pulled her closer and letting go of her hand, reached down and slipped her mask off.

_Hold me now, I need to feel you_

_Show me how, to make it new again_

_There's no one I can run to_

_And nothing I could ever do_

She blushed as he caressed her cheek. Finally pursing her lips, she reached up and pulled his mask off. The decorated material fell from her hands as she stared wide-eyed at Usui Takumi. She could see her eyes in his and she was sure he could see his in hers. Misaki gulped and opened her mouth.

"Hi…." She breathed. Takumi smiled gently as he bent down and rubbed noses with her.

"Hi yourself." Misaki bit her lip. She had sworn she wouldn't cry when she saw him again. She leaned her forehead against his chest and thumped him hard over his heart.

"You took too long idiot. I got sick of waiting." She choked.

"I'm sorry…."

_Hold me now, I need to feel you_

_Show me how, to make it new again_

_There's no one I can run to_

_And nothing I could ever do_

Misaki wrapped her arms around Takumi's neck and pulled him close. he let himself be pulled, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I missed you…." He whispered against her lips.

"I didn't miss you one bit…" Takumi chuckled quietly, his chest reverberating against hers.

"I'm sure you didn't." their eyes locked again. All their unsaid emotions reflected in each other's eyes, coming alive from the fire's light.

_I'm nowhere if I'm here_

_Without you…._


End file.
